


hold me tight

by jihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Slight Sahyo, based on that one vlive, jeonghyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyo/pseuds/jihyo
Summary: “then you. i wouldn’t want to date you.”





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i keep writing jeonghyo but here it is.
> 
> my twitter is @ imnahyo

“let’s play a game!”

sighs and sounds of protest filled the room at the words of the tiny girl. chaeyoung pouted at the response of the other girls.

“chaeyoung, we’re not playing hide and seek again,” jeongyeon said before throwing a pillow at the younger girl, aiming for her head. the pillow successfully hit her head, resulting in a whiny chaeyoung.

“i was really drunk that time!” chaeyoung protested loudly. “anyway, as i was saying. are you guys in for a game of truth or dare?” all the girls looked at each other for a moment, silently coming to an agreement.

“okay, let’s do this, but if you don’t complete the dare or if you don’t answer the truth, you have to take a big gulp of your drink,” nayeon answered for the whole group. she received positive responses and so they started setting up for the game. pushing the table aside and getting their drinks ready, the girls gathered in a circle in the middle of the living room.

“who’s going first?”

the game started with innocent truths and dares, mainly the ones given by the youngest of the nine girls. eventually, it progressed into something more interesting as they all decided to get at least a bit tipsy to speed up the game.

“oooh, i have a good one!” momo exclaimed, spilling some of her beer on mina in the process. “how many of us have you kissed on the lips?” the question was aimed to sana, who seemed to be deep in her thoughts.

“i think i have kissed everyone,” the japanese girl smirked, but then her eyes landed on jihyo. “scrap that. i have kissed everyone except jihyo.”

sana wasn’t very good at tolerating alcohol, unlike jihyo, and she had drunk quite a lot that night. so it was no surprise when sana started making her way towards jihyo on her hands and knees, stopping right in front of the other girl.

“should we do something about that?” sana asked as she inched closer. jihyo rolled her eyes, but with a smile on her lips, and cradled the back of sana’s head. their faces were as close as they could get without touching lips. without any warning jihyo’s hand pulled sana closer, locking their lips together. some of the girls could only watch in shock, while the others cheered and whistled.

the kiss didn’t last very long, but it still left them breathless. “wow- thanks,” sana said between deep breaths, earning a giggle from jihyo. sana retreated back to her place and the game continued (none of them noticed that jeongyeon was fidgeting uncomfortably).

it was now jeongyeon’s turn to pick someone. “jihyo, truth or dare?”

“truth!”

“who in this group would you date?”

jihyo seemed to have an answer ready and she smiled cheekily before answering, “i’d date all of you. every day of the week it’d be someone different.”

“you’d have to leave out one person, though. since we’re with nine people,” jeongyeon pointed out.

“i’ll leave you out then. i wouldn’t want to date you.”

the girls all laughed, excluding jeongyeon, who only had a sour expression on her face.

for the rest of the night jeongyeon hadn’t said a word unless she was asked something, while the others happily kept going. jihyo noticed the shift in jeongyeon’s mood and nudged the girl beside her. jihyo gave her a questioning look, no words needed between them.

“i’m fine,” jeongyeon whispered, smiling lazily, “but i’m heading to bed,” she announced, bidding the girls goodnight a moment later. jihyo had known jeongyeon long enough to notice something was off. she didn’t want to push the girl, but she was worried. she waited a few minutes before heading after the older girl.

“guys, i’ll be back in a second,” jihyo excused herself, hurrying after jeongyeon. the light in the guest room was on, so hopefully jeongyeon hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

pushing the door slightly open, jihyo found jeongyeon lying on her side, facing the wall and mindlessly scrolling through some app on her phone. her attention switched to the intruder at the sound of the creaky door.

“hey, what’s up?” jeongyeon was now sitting up, rubbing her tired eyes.

“just checking up on you. you weren’t very convincing back there,” the door closed and jihyo sat at the foot of the bed.

jeongyeon playfully nudged the other girl’s side with her foot and gave her a reassuring smile. “i probably had a little too much alcohol for me to handle.”

jihyo could see right through her. “is this about what i said earlier?”

jeongyeon tensed at the question, pulling the covers up to her chest. “no,” she released a shaky breath, “you say things like that all the time. it’s not like i’m not used to it.”

now it all made sense to the younger girl. “jeongyeon,” she started softly, “when i say or do things like that, i’m just joking with you. i thought you knew,” jihyo used the small space next to jeongyeon to sit beside her. with an arm hanging from jeongyeon’s shoulder, jihyo shuffled closer to the girl.

“i do, but i just feel like you treat me differently from the others,” jihyo was a bit surprised to hear this coming from jeongyeon. “you’re always so affectionate with everyone- you even kissed sana. everyone except me, though.”

“i didn’t know you felt like this, jeong, i’m so sorry,” she apologized sincerely, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “do you want me to kiss you?” jihyo asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn’t seem to work.

“don’t, if you don’t mean it. it wouldn’t end up good,” the words came out barely as a whisper, however jihyo heard her clearly.

“am i missing something?” jihyo asked softly. jeongyeon’s heart was beating erratically in her chest. she was going to do it. she was going to confess.

“i may or may not like you... as more than a friend,” she confessed, awkwardly looking everywhere but at the girl next to her. jihyo was shocked to say the least and it was visible on her face, but she quickly recollected herself.

“i know you most likely don’t want to hear this, but i don’t know what i feel for you. this doesn’t mean i don’t like you back, but i don’t want to give you false hope,” truthfully, jihyo had thought about this. about her feelings for the other girl. it was part of why she wasn’t as touchy with her as she was with the others, afraid of her feelings developing into something bigger. that wouldn’t be as much of an issue now.

jihyo pulled jeongyeon with her to lie down. the bed was small, but they could manage. jeongyeon’s head rested on jihyo’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. jihyo pressed a kiss to the crown of the older girl’s head, holding her close to her side.

“go to sleep. we’ll figure things out eventually,” jihyo looked down at the girl, smiling fondly at the sight. jeongyeon was already asleep.

-

“i don’t think jihyo’s coming back,” dahyun giggled, leaning fully against mina.

“i bet jeongyeon confessed to jihyo,” sana reached into her pocket, fishing out some money, “ten bucks on it!”

“hell no, jeongyeon doesn’t have the balls. jihyo confessed first,” nayeon tried taking the ten bucks out of sana’s hand, but failed.

“jihyo likes jeongyeon?!” momo asked, her eyes wide.

“shit, i wasn’t supposed to tell.”


End file.
